The embodiments herein relate generally to downspouts connected to gutters installed on building roofs.
A building typically comprises a drainage system to direct water from precipitation such as rain or snow deposited on the roof away from the building. The drainage system generally comprises a gutter coupled to and extending along an edge of the roof and a downspout connected to the gutter and extending along the side of the building's façade. Water on the roof travels through the gutter and down the downspout by gravity. The collected rainwater exits the bottom end of the downspout and into the ground area surrounding the building. In some cases, a splash block is positioned beneath the bottom end of the downspout to disperse collected water farther away from the building.
Current downspouts create noise when water droplets fall down and contact an interior wall of the downspout. This noise can create a nuisance that negatively affects the peace and quality of life of the homeowner or other individuals present near the building. In addition, this generated noise can disrupt an individual's relaxation and his/her ability to achieve a restful night of sleep.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a mesh apparatus for use with a downspout that effectively reduces the amount of noise generated from rainwater passing therein.